


we were not tragedies (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Series: queer robins podfics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Underage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: we were not tragedies, by defcontwoSummary from original fic:The first time they meet, she is Batgirl and he is thirteen years old and an incorrigible flirt.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Series: queer robins podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we were not tragedies (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we were not tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831500) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> huge thanks to defcontwo for having blanket permission and also for writing this fic (and many others tbh), which i love very much
> 
> this is part two of my queer robins fics by defcontwo, aka the project i decided to do because it was quicker than the other projects i wanted to do at the same time.
> 
> music used is Your Bones, by Of Monsters and Men

we were not tragedies _(with music)_ \- 31:17 - 29.67 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3uhws5virdpf5g6/we%20were%20not%20tragedies%20%28music%29%20by%20defcontwo.mp3?dl=0)

> freetalk begins at 24:35

we were not tragedies _(without music)_ \- 29:24 - 23 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qoqlbzsdmjroa0u/we%20were%20not%20tragedies%20%28no%20music%29%20by%20defcontwo.mp3?dl=0)

> freetalk begins at 23:19

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic! this fic is part one of a series, so you should definitely check out the other fics in that series, too


End file.
